


Calthazar mix [vid]

by KaitoKuroiRico



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drug Use, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-09
Updated: 2013-11-09
Packaged: 2017-12-31 23:24:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1037631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaitoKuroiRico/pseuds/KaitoKuroiRico
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>eh... several video drabbles about this couple? something like this ^_^</p>
            </blockquote>





	Calthazar mix [vid]




End file.
